In the prior art, maintenance of an item of the equipment may occur only after discovery of a defect or deficiency found during an inspection of the equipment. The inspection of the equipment may be performed incidentally to other maintenance activities or the inspection may be part of a scheduled program of maintenance. The scheduled program of maintenance may be organized based upon data or recommendations provided by a manufacturer of the equipment.
Prospective maintenance activities may include maintenance, repair, and overhaul activities. Prospective maintenance activities are planned and identified based on one or more prior inspections of equipment. If the inspections are delayed or too infrequent to uncover an actual or future deficiency, a user of the equipment may experience reduced availability of the equipment. For example, an actual or future deficiency may prevent use of the equipment or may result in a failure of the equipment during routine operation. Further, if the maintenance schedule provided by the manufacturer does not accurately reflect the true performance or reliability of the equipment, a user of the equipment may experience unwanted downtime. If the equipment, when properly functioning, is capable of generating revenue, the downtime of the equipment may negatively impact financial results of a business associated with the equipment. Similarly, if the equipment is essential for manufacturing or other uses, the downtime of the equipment may negatively impact financial results of a business associated with the equipment. Accordingly, a need exists for a method or system for maintaining an item of equipment according to a maintenance plan where unwanted downtime of equipment is reduced or eliminated.
A configuration defines the identity of the components (e.g., parts), a specification of the components, and the relationship among the arrangement of components of an item of equipment, among other things. Because some components are interchangeable with substitutes, the configuration of the item of equipment may vary throughout a life span of the equipment as maintenance activities (e.g., maintenance, repair, and overhaul) are performed. The configuration of the item of equipment may change because of a revision of product definitions or a review (e.g., a financial and performance review) of the item of equipment. Further, even during the manufacturing process, the manufacturer of the equipment may substitute different components (e.g., parts) from different suppliers to customize the equipment, to meet a certain technical specifications for the equipment, or to save manufacturing costs on the equipment. For example, the manufacturer may change technical specifications of equipment to rectify manufacturing anomalies or to facilitate more reliable production. Thus, standard as-built documentation on the equipment may contain erroneous information on the configuration of the equipment.
Maintenance, overhaul and repair personnel may keep few records of the actual configuration of the equipment because of over-reliance on the manufacturer's specifications, manuals, and as-built documentation. Even if configuration records are available, the records may be difficult to use or access. Thus, a need exists for promoting the maintenance of accurate records on equipment-related work with ready access to maintenance, overhaul and repair personnel.